Filme de Crăciun Wiki
thumb|200px Wikia despre filme de Crăciun, filme cinematografice, filme de televiziune, direct-pe-video. Emisiuni speciale TV de Crăciun. Listă de filme Aceasta este o listă de filme lansate în cinematografe care sunt în întregime, sau în mare parte, despre sărbătorea Crăciunului. Filmele din această listă prezintă întotdeauna referiri importante la simboluri ale acestei sărbători, cum ar fi reuniuni de familie, pomi (de Crăciun) și decorațiuni, Iisus copil și/sau Moș Crăciun. Filme TV sau direct-pe-video Animații * Annabelle's Wish (Visul Annabelei) (1997) — O tânără văcuță visează să devină unul dintre renii lui Moș Crăciun. * Babes in Toyland (Fabrica de jucării) (1997) — Ecranizare animată a operetei lui Herbert. * Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas (Fleacuri, zise rățoiul!) (2006) — Parodie animată a A Christmas Carol cu Daffy Duck într-un rol asemănător lui Scrooge, restul personajelor Looney Tunes apărând în roluri secundare. * Barbie in a Christmas Carol (Barbie și colindele de Crăciun) (2008) — Ecranizare a A Christmas Carol cu Barbie. * The Bears Who Saved Christmas (1994) — O familie rămâne blocată într-o cabină în Ajunul Crăciunului, iar doi ursuleți de pluș - Christopher și Holly - se aventurează în pădure pentru a găsi un brad de Crăciun și pentru a salva Crăciunul. * Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) — O continuare de sărbători a filmului Disney de animație din 1991. * Buster & Chauncey's Silent Night (1998) — Poveste animată despre crearea cântecului "Silent Night". * Casper's Haunted Christmas (2000) — Fantoma Casper trebuie să sperie pe cineva înainte de Ziua Crăciunului sau vs fi alungată din tărâmul muritorilor. * A Charlie Brown Christmas (1965) — Animație de 28 de minute în care Charlie Brown caută adevărata semnificație a Crăciunului, regizând o piesă de Crăciun în timp ce aceasta este bazată pe o cunoscută și foarte difuzată reclamă de Crăciun . *''A Chipmunk Christmas'' (1981) - Un tânăr băiat care este bolnav îl face pe Alvin să-și dea seama care este adevărata semnificație a Crăciunului. * (Mr. Magoo's) Christmas Carol (1962) — Ecranizare animată și muzicală a cărții lui Charles Dickens, A Christmas Carol, cu Mr. Magoo ca Scrooge. * Christmas Is Here Again (2007) — O fată orfană cu handicap se hotărăște să fure sacul cu jucării al lui Mos Crăciun. * A Cosmic Christmas (1977) — Trei extratereștri au vizitat Pământul pentru a afla care este adevărata semnificație a Crăciunului. * Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas (1977) Povestea lui Jim Henson arată că adevărata semnificație a Crăciunului se bazează pe lupta unei mame și a fiului său care sacrifică orice lucru important doar pentru a oferi unul celuilalt cadoul perfect de Crăciun. * Fat Albert Christmas Special TV animat. * Frosty the Snowman (1969) — Special TV animat. Pălăria Magică face ca un om de zăpadă să prindă viață. * Frosty Returns (1992) - Special TV animat. Un spray aerosol denumit „Summer Wheeze” (care face ca zăpada să dispară instantaneu) amenință existența lui Frosty. * How the Grinch Stole Christmas! (1966) — O creatură verde și zgârcită vrea să strice Crăciunul. (Animație; muzical) * The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus (2000) - A human orphan raised the Faire Folke becomes the benefactor of all human children. * The Little Drummer Boy (1968) - Claymation special. An orphan drummer boy who hates humanity finds his life changed forever when he meets three wise men on route to Bethlehem. * Olive, the Other Reindeer (1999) — Un câine numit Olive vrea să fie un ren în perioada Crăciunului. * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964) — Stop-motion adaptation of the popular song. Rudolph, and Hermey the Misfit Elf, overcome rejection for their differences and help Santa Claus make his Christmas Eve trip. * Rudolph's Shiny New Year (1976) — * Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July (1979) — * Shrek the Halls (2007) — Animated special. Ogre prepares to celebrate Christmas with family. * Twas the Night Before Christmas (1974) — Un șoarece și un ceasornicar încercă să liniștească un Moș Crăciun nemulțumit după ce a primit o scrisoare insultătoare. * The Year Without a Santa Claus (Anul fără Moș Crăciun) 1974) — (Claymation) Santa decides to take a holiday one year. So Mrs. Claus corrals Heat Miser and Snow Miser, along with children of the world, to show Santa that people still believe in him. Refăcut în 2006 ca film artistic de televiziune. * Yes, Virginia, there is a Santa Claus (1974) — An animated account of young Virginia. Păpuși * A Classic Christmas From The Ed Sullivan Show (1993) - Această compilație VHS include un segment Muppets din 1968, cu renii lui Moș Crăciun. * The Christmas Toy (1986) * A Sesame Street Christmas Carol (2006) * A Special Sesame Street Christmas (1978) * Christmas Eve on Sesame Street (1978) * Elmo's Christmas Countdown (2007) * Elmo's World: Happy Holidays (2002) * Elmo Saves Christmas (1996) * Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas (1977) * It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie (2002) — Kermit demonstrează ce ar fi viața pentru restul Muppets fără el, în această parodie după melodia It's a Wonderful Life. * John Denver and The Muppets: A Christmas Together (1979) * A Muppet Christmas: Letters to Santa (2008) - După interceptarea eronată a trei scrisori trimise de copii lui Moș Crăciun, Muppets trebuie să se îndrepte spre Polul Nord pentru le da cadourile pe care ei le-au cerut, înainte de Crăciun. * A Muppet Family Christmas (1987) — Kermit și prietenii săi petrec Crăciunul într-o vizită surpriză la ferma mamei lui Fozzie Bear. * Santa Claus is Comin' to Town (1970) Filme artistice TV sau sau direct-pe-video * A Princess for Christmas (Crăciunul la Castel) (2011) * An American Christmas Carol (1979) — In this adaptation of Dickens' A Christmas Carol, the "Scrooge" figure is a miserly businessman in Depression-era New England. * The Angel of Pennsylvania Avenue (1996) — O producție Family Channel TV: Trei copii călătoresc la Washington în speranța de a convinge președintelui Hoover să-l elibereze pe tatăl lor, condamnat în mod eronat la închisoare în timpul Crăciunului. * Beethoven's Christmas Adventure (2011) - A Christmas elf accidentally takes off in Santa's sleigh, crash lands in a small town, and loses the magic toy bag. Beethoven must rescue the elf, recover the bag from greedy crooks, and return the sleigh to Santa in time to save Christmas. * Benji's Very Own Christmas Story (1978) — Popular screen pooch meets Kris Kringle while preparing for a Christmas parade in Switzerland. * The Best Christmas Pageant Ever (1983) — A church Christmas pageant touches the hearts of a family of juvenile delinquents. * The Best Christmas Pageant Ever (2010) — * Borrowed Hearts (1997) — A wealthy manufacturer pays an impoverished single mother who works in his factory, and her daughter, to pretend to be his "family" at Christmastime, in order to impress a visiting old-fashioned tycoon interested in buying his company. * A Boyfriend for Christmas (2004) — Santa plays matchmaker and sets up a young couple for Christmas. * Call Me Claus (2001) — Santa Claus is preparing to retire, and grooms an American businesswoman to be his replacement. * A Carol Christmas (2003) — In a modern comic retelling of A Christmas Carol, Carol Cartman says "Bah, humbug" to the clichés of her fellow talk-show host, Dr. Bob, and especially to a live Christmas Eve show her producer has planned. * Carol for Another Christmas (1964) — This modernization of A Christmas Carol was produced to promote American support for the United Nations. * A Chance of Snow (1998) — A divorced couple get snowed in at Christmastime. * Chasing Christmas (2005) — In a world where the holidays are run by the efficient Bureau of Yuletide Affairs, a bitter and burned-out Ghost of Christmas Past decides to go AWOL while on a "mission" and leave his "target" stranded in 1965. * Christmas at Water's Edge (2004) — Angel teams with spoiled college coed to organize Christmas concert at community youth center. * The Christmas Box (1995) — Based on the bestselling book of the same name, a couple and their daughter move in with a widow and discover a box containing the answer to the first gift of Christmas. * The Christmas Card (Felicitarea de Crăciun) (2006) — Un soldat aflat în misiune în Afganistan primește o felicitare de Crăciun de la o femeie din California pe care nu o a întâlnit-o niciodată. * Christmas Caper (Și hoții revin acasă de Crăciun!) (2007) — A Grinch-like thief retreats to her hometown for Christmas. Can the spirit of Christmas, combined with a stint babysitting her niece and nephew, rid her of her wicked ways? * Căsuța de Crăciun (2008) — Filmul este inspirat din viața pictorului american Thomas Kinkade (1958 – 2012). * Christmas Cupid (2007) — În timpul sezonului de Crăciun, Sloane Spencer, o cunoscută femeie de afaceri dar egoistă, este bântuită de fantoma celebrei actrițe Caitlin Quinn, o fostă clientă. * (Rich Little's) Christmas Carol (1978) — Comedian Rich Little plays all of the characters, using his unique skills as an impressionist to apparently fill the cast with some of Hollywood's best-known stars. * A Christmas Carol (1984) — Cu George C. Scott în rolul lui Ebenezer Scrooge, un bătrân avar care inventează scuze pentru a-și explica natura sa zgârcită atunci când este vizitat de trei fantome în ajunul Crăciunului. * A Christmas Carol (1999) — O adaptare Hallmark Channel a faimoasei povestiri a lui Charles Dickens. Cu Patrick Stewart în rolul lui și Richard E. Grant în rolul lui Bob Cratchit. * Christmas Comes to Willow Creek (1987 TV) — Two truck-driving brothers attempt to transport a load of Christmas gifts from California to an economically strapped Alaska town. * Christmas Do-Over (2006) — În acest alt film inspirat de scenariul din Ziua cârtiței un om trebuie să retrăiască aceeași zi de Crăciun până când va realiza cât de egoiste sunt faptele sale și ce trebuie să facă pentru a se schimba în bine. * Christmas Every Day (1996) — În această refacere pentru tineret a filmului Ziua cârtiței un adolescent egocentric este forțat să retrăiască aceeași zi Crăciun din nou și din nou după ce sora sa și-a pus dorința ca să fie Crăciun în fiecare zi. * The Christmas Gift (1986) — A widowed architect and his daughter visit a town where everyone believes in Santa Claus. * Christmas in Boston (Întâlnire cu surprize) (2005) — Doi vechi prieteni prin corespondență decid să se întâlnească în Boston de Crăciun, singura problemă fiind că nu știu cum arată celălalt, ambii trimițând celuilalt imagini cu alte persoane care relativ arată mai bine. * Christmas in Canaan (Crăciunul în Canaan, 2009) - În orașul rural Canaan, Texas are loc o încăierare în autobuzul școlar între doi colegi - unul, un băiat dur de la fermă, și celălalt, un băiat de culoare foarte bun la învățătură - care evoluează într-o prietenie nebănuită. * Christmas Lilies of the Field (1979) — Seasonal sequel to the theatrical film Lilies of the Field (1963) has its African-American protagonist returning to the chapel he had built in the Arizona desert for a group of German nuns. * The Christmas List (1997) — O femeie face o listă de lucruri pe care le vrea de Crăciun și învață lecția, ”Fii atent ce-ți dorești.” * Christmas Mail (2010) — Postal worker falls for mysterious woman who answers letters to Santa. * A Christmas Memory (1966) — Award-winning adaptation of Truman Capote's poignant, nostalgic reminiscence about his childhood best friend — a childlike elderly relative with whom he makes fruitcakes and other gifts, in Depression-era Alabama. * The Christmas Miracle of Jonathan Toomey (2007) - A bereaved boy and his widowed mother commission a grumpy woodcarver to carve a nativity set and thus form a relationship that enables them all to put their sadness behind them and move on. * Christmas on Division Street (1991) — * A Christmas Romance (Poveste de Crăciun) (1994) — Un vice-președinte de bancă este nevoit să-și petreacă Crăciunul cu o femeie care a fost în situația de a-și pierde casa din cauza datoriilor. * Christmas Rush (2002) — Suspended Chicago cop battles hostage-taking shopping mall thieves on Christmas Eve. * The Christmas Secret (aka Flight of the Reindeer) (2000) — Un om de știință își propune să demonstreze că renii pot zbura, iar de-a lungul drum descoperă adevăratul sens al credinței, familiei și Crăciunului. * Christmas Snow (1986) — A widowed mother struggles to prevent her candy shop from being put out of business by a hard-hearted businessman. * A Christmas Snow (2010) — A woman must face the hurts of her past while trapped with two strangers in her house for Christmas. * Christmas Spirit (2011) — Un spirit de Crăciun vizitează un băiat cinic a cărui mamă este pe cale să-și piardă slujba. Băiatul îi încredințează misiunea de a-și ajuta familia să regăsească spiritul Crăciunului, ocazie cu care el însuși reînvață ce este fericirea. * The Christmas Star (1986) — Doi copii se împrietenesc cu un evadat despre care ei cred că este Moș Crăciun. * A Christmas Too Many (2007) — A Hollywood legend invites her not so normal family home for the holidays. * Christmas Town (2008) — O mamă singură vizitează tatăl ei înstrăinat de Crăciun, și este surprinsă să descopere cât de ciudat seamănă orașul său natal cu Polul Nord. * A Christmas Visitor (2002) — A family decides not to celebrate Christmas for 11 years after their son dies, but when a stranger visits them for Christmas, they realize he is the miracle their family has been waiting for. * A Christmas Wedding (2006) — Emily și Ben întâlnit în ziua de Crăciun acum de gând să se căsătorească în această zi de Crăciun aproape doi ani mai târziu. Apoi, Emily trebuie să își găsească un loc de muncă, și amână planurile de nuntă. Problemele apar atunci când Ben încearcă să se ocupe de rochiile și pantofii domnișoarelor de onoare, în timp ce perfecționista Emily este preocupată de noul ei loc de muncă. Cu toate acestea, atunci când o furtună de zăpadă amenință să o blocheze pe Emily la locul de muncă, ea își dă seama că singurul lucru care contează este să fie împreună cu Ben și nunta lor de Crăciun. * The Christmas Wish (1998) — Un om de afaceri încearcă să descopere un secret de familie al bunicii sale după ce se întoarce într-un oraș mic pentru a moderniza firma familiei sale. * Christmas with a Capital C (2010) — Small Alaska town erupts into conflict over public Nativity scene. * A Christmas Without Snow (1980) — Church choir members try to balance personal issues with practice as the holiday approaches. * Christmas in Wonderland (2009) — Two children find a bag full of counterfeit money and Santa too. * Comfort and Joy (2003) — Single businesswoman wakes up married and a mother after a car accident. * Crazy for Christmas (2005) — A woman guides her elderly father around town on Christmas Eve. * Crazy for Christmas (2006) — * A Dad For Christmas (2006) — When a young man discovers that his girlfriend intends to give their baby up for adoption, he brings the baby to his grandmother for the holidays * Dear Secret Santa (2013) — Jennifer se întoarce acasă în orășelul său pentru a redescoperi dragostea adevărată dar neîmplinită a vieții sale. * Deck the Halls (1994) — Doi orfani au avut de decis cu care dintre cele două rude (un unchi și o mătușă) să-și petreacă Crăciunul. * Deck the Halls (2005) — Doi vecini s-au certat după ce unul dintre ei și-a decorat casa de sărbători atât de puternic încât să poată fi văzută din spațiu. * A Dennis the Menace Christmas (2007) — Dennis tries to inject his grinchy neighbor Mr. Wilson with the holiday spirit, with the help of an Angel of Christmas Past Present and Future. * A Different Kind of Christmas (1996) — After the death of his wife, a father starts to act like Santa Claus and turns his house into a year-round wonderland. Unfortunately his daughter is a big city attorney who has been given the job of making sure her father's illegal all-year Christmas business is shut down. * A Dog's Christmas Miracle (2011) - A mischievous but lovable puppy, named Cinnamon, is determined to break-up her devoted “mummy’s” new relationship. * The Dog Who Saved Christmas (De pază de Crăciun - Un câine pus pe treabă) (2009) — Zeus este un fost câine polițist K-9 care ajunge să fie adoptat de familia Bannister și să încurce planurile unor hoți * The Dog Who Saved Christmas Vacation (De pază de Crăciun 2 - Vacanță fără griji) (2010) — Zeus își continuă aventurile de data aceasta alături de frumoasa Bella * Eve's Christmas (Steaua Crăciunului) (2004) — A wealthy and successful career woman gets a second chance in life when a magical wish transports her back in time eight years to when she walked away from her fiance to lead a business life in New York. * The Family Holiday (Un Crăciun în familie) (2007) — A conman must show the executor of his uncle's will that he has changed his lifestyle, in order to receive his uncle's fortune. * The Gathering (1977) — Un om pe moarte încearcă să reconciliere cu familia care l-a abandonat cu mai mulți ani în urmă, dar a venit să-l viziteze de Crăciun. * The Gift of Love: A Christmas Story (1983) — A woman reeling from business and marital failure is visited in a Christmastime dream by her deceased mother, who takes her on a journey back through her childhood. * A Grandpa for Christmas (2007) — During the Christmas season, an old-time film-star/singer/hoofer, who is estranged from his daughter and 9-year-old granddaughter, suddenly finds himself bonding with his granddaughter when her mom is hospitalized. * Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas! (2011) - Based on the Disney Channel Original Series Good Luck Charlie, the film follows the Duncan family, who get separated at Palm Springs on their way to visit Grandma and Grandpa Blankenhooper for Christmas. * The Greatest Store in the World (Magazinul cel mare) (1999) — O familie își pierde casa în timpul Crăciunului și, în disperare, se mută într-un magazin pe această perioadă. * A Hobo's Christmas (1987) — A hobo decides to return home after being away for 25 years. * Hogfather (2006) — It's Hogswatch on the Discworld and the Hogfather has gone missing, requiring Death to take his place while his granddaughter Susan endeavors to find out what has happened. * Holiday in Handcuffs (2007) — A struggling artist working as waitress kidnaps one of her customers to bring home and meet her parents at Christmas. * A Holiday to Remember (1995) — Carolyn is leaving the big city with her daughter Jordi for her childhood village, deep in the forest. * Holiday Affair ( ''Cadoul de Crăciun'') (1996) - Film romantic despre întâlnirea de Crăciun dintre o tânără văduvă și un vânzător. Refacere a filmului din 1949. * Home Alone 4 (Singur acasă 4) (2002) — O continuare pentru TV a filmului original Singur acasă * Home Alone 5 (Singur acasă 5) (2002) — O continuare pentru TV a filmului original Singur acasă * Home for Christmas (1990) — A thief befriends a young boy at Christmas. * Home for the Holidays (film din 1972) (Dorință mortală) (1972) — Patru surori se întorc acasă pentru a își vizita tatăl de Crăciun, dar din păcate descoperă că cineva încearcă să-l omoare. (Home for the Holidays) * Home for the Holidays (film din 2008) (2008) — * Home for the Holidays (film din 2005) (Cel mai frumos Crăciun) (2005) — O femeie se luptă să-i adopte pe orfanii care îi sunt rude. * The Homecoming: A Christmas Story (1971) — On Christmas Eve in 1933, the Walton family of rural West Virginia awaits the return of the father, who had gone to look for work in a distant city. This film served as a pilot for the series The Waltons. * The House Without a Christmas Tree (1972) — A widower, still grieving from his wife's death, refuses to allow a Christmas tree in the home, to the dismay of his young daughter. * It Came Upon the Midnight Clear (1984) — After suffering a fatal heart attack, a man (Mickey Rooney) is granted a brief return to life so that he can show is California-bred grandson his first white Christmas in New York. * It Happened One Christmas (1977) — O tânără femeie de afaceri, descurajată de toate circumstanțele vieții ei, se gândește la sinucidere, dar un înger păzitor îi deschide ochii despre cât de mult valorează viața ei. Este un remake feminist după It's a Wonderful Life. * It Nearly Wasn't Christmas '' (1989) — A disillusioned Santa Claus (Charles Durning) quits Christmas. Through the selflessness of a little girl looking to reunite her parents for Christmas (and the help of his bumbling chief elf, Philpot (Bruce Vilanch)), Santa and the child travel across America and Santa discovers that people really do need him and care about other people. * ''John Grin's Christmas Carol (1986) — A miserly African-American businessman is shown the spirit of Christmas by three ghosts in this update of A Christmas Carol. * J.T. (1969) — Un tânăr hangiu adoptă o pisică rătăcită de Crăciun, ca să îi distragă atenția mamei lui problemele financiare. * Love At The Christmas Table (2012) — Un bărbat își dă seama că cel mai bun prieten al său din copilărie este chiar femeia pe care o iubește. * Like Father, Like Santa (Așa tată, așa Moș Crăciun) (1998) — Proprietarul celei mai mari fabrici de jucării din lume își neglijează soția și fiul dar apoi redescoperă magia Crăciunului. * The Man from Majorca (1984) — Stockholm police uncover political corruption while investigating a bank robbery. Film takes place during Christmas season. * The Man in the Santa Claus Suit (1979) — The lives of three different men are transformed by a magical Santa Claus costume rented them by a mysterious shopkeeper. * The Man Who Saved Christmas (2002) — Fact-based drama of toy inventor A.C. Gilbert, a pacifist toymaker who is forced by the U.S. government to turn his factory into a munitions plant during WWI, and is asked to convince consumers to buy bonds instead of toys. * Mary Christmas (2002) — Widower's young daughter asks Santa for a new mother. * Familia lui Moș Crăciun (Meet the Santas) (2005) — Sequel al Moș Crăciun caută Crăciuniță (Single Santa Seeks Mrs. Claus). * Moonlight and Mistletoe (2007) — A man runs a year-round Santa Town. * A Mom for Christmas (1990) — A young girl desires to have a mother in her life gets her wish at the department store. * The Monster's Christmas (1981) — A young girl helps the monsters from her storybook defeat an evil witch that has stolen their voices because they sang better at Christmas carols than she did. * The Most Wonderful Time of the Year (2008) — Retired policeman attempts to kindle romance between his daughter and a visiting chef. * A Mouse, A Mystery and Me (1987) — A world-class mystery-writing mouse spends Christmas Eve with his sleuthing partner tracking down a missing Santa. * Mr. Krueger's Christmas (1980) — A widowed apartment janitor daydreams to escape his lonely life. * Mr. St. Nick (2002) — An aging Santa Claus is ready to retire but first he must convince his son to take over his job. * Mrs. Santa Claus (1996) — Santa's wife ends up in New York in the early 1900s near Christmastime. * The Mrs. Clause (aka The Christmas Clause) (2008) — * Mrs. Miracle (Miracol de Crăciun) (2009) — * Naughty or Nice (2004) — Un prezentator de sport la un radio din Chicago se întâlnește, de Crăciun, cu un fan de 15 ani, care este pe moarte din cauza cancerului, care îl roagă să fie alături de el pentru o zi. * November Christmas (2010) - O tânără fată curajoasă se luptă cu cancerul, lucru care influențează pe oamenii din jurul ei. * The Night They Saved Christmas (1984) — An oil company dynamites in the North Pole in search of an oil field, unaware that they are endangering Santa Claus. * Once Upon A Christmas (2000 TV) — Santa's daughter tries to change a family so they are no longer on the Naughty list, or else Santa will cancel Christmas. * Picking Up & Dropping Off (2003) — A divorced father and a divorced mother start to meet at Denver International Airport when picking up and sending off their children to ex-spouses for holidays. * Recipe for a Perfect Christmas (2005) — A struggling chef agrees to date a food critic's mother. * Red Boots for Christmas (2004) — A bitter shoemaker gets a visit from an angel shortly before Christmas. * Richie Rich's Christmas Wish (1998) — După ce a fost acuzat că a stricat Crăciunul, cel mai bogat copil din lume dorește să nu se fi născut niciodată. * Road to Christmas (2006) — A high powered fashion photographer finds herself stranded in middle America on her way to her wedding in Aspen, Colorado. She gets a lift from a widower and his daughter, setting off a change of events that will change their lives forever. * Roots: The Gift (1988) — * Samantha: An American Girl Holiday (2004) — A wealthy girl visits an orphanage during the holiday season, and tries to house them. * Santa Baby (2006) — Mary Class is a highly successful business executive - who just happens to be the daughter of Santa Claus. But when her father falls ill, Mary returns to the North Pole and the life she left behind to take over for her dad and implement her innovative ideas for running Christmas. * Santa Baby 2: Christmas Maybe (2009) — Santa needs his daughter, Mary Class' help * Santa Buddies (2009) — Puppy Paws, the only son of Santa Paws, does not want to follow in his father's footsteps. He then hi-tails it to Fernfield, Washington to be a normal puppy, just like Budderball (who is on Santa's naughty list for eating the Thanksgiving Turkey). Meanwhile, the icicle that holds the magic of Christmas is melting away due to children's and puppies' belief in Santa and Santa Paws dying. It is up to Puppy Paws and the Buddies to rediscover their belief in Christmas and save the holiday. * Santa, Jr. (2002) — Santa's son, mistaken for the "Christmas Bandit," is held under house arrest two days before Christmas. * The Santa Suit (Costumul lui Moș Crăciun) (2010) - Președintele Hunter Marketing vrea să-l angajeze pe Moș Crăciun pentru a-și promova mai bine produsele dar lucrurile se întorc împotriva sa când adevăratul Moș Crăciun îl transformă într-o sosie a lui * Santa Who? (Cine este Moș Crăciun? ) — Santa suffers an attack of amnesia shortly before Christmas, after falling out of his sleigh. Only the innocence of a small child can save Christmas for thousands of people around the world. * A Season for Miracles (1999) — A homeless woman and her niece and nephew attempt to outrun the authorities during the holiday season. * Silent Night, Deadly Night 3: Better Watch Out! (1989) * Silent Night, Deadly Night 4: Initiation (1990) * Silent Night, Deadly Night 5: The Toy Maker (1992) * Single Santa Seeks Mrs. Claus (2004) — A high-flying career woman and single mother with no time for love or Christmas is unexpectedly wooed by Santa's son and heir, Nick. Nick must find a wife before Christmas because his father wants to retire. * A Smoky Mountain Christmas (1986) — O cântăreață se retrage la o cabană de munte izolat pentru o vacanță liniștită, dar găsește șapte copii orfani acolo. * Snow (2004) — With only three days before Christmas, Nick Snowden, heir to a certain Arctic toy business, must work hard to save Christmas after someone steals Buddy the reindeer and takes him to a California zoo. * Snow 2: Brain Freeze (2008) — Sequel to 2004's Snow. * Snowglobe (2007) — A young woman discovers a Christmas-themed dream world inside a magical snow globe. * Sons of Mistletoe (2001) — A cold businesswoman threatens to close a boys foster home during the holidays, when she returns to her home town to settle her late father's estate. * Special Delivery (2000) — A bumbling courier at a private adoption agency botches the delivery of a baby to its new parents in time for Christmas, when he misplaces their baby en route. * Stealing Christmas (2003) — A criminal hides in a small town and takes a job as a Santa. * Stubby Pringle's Christmas (1978) — A Hallmark Hall of Fame presentation about a young cowboy (Beau Bridges) who discovers that the joy of Christmas is in the giving, rather than the receiving. * CBC's The True Meaning of Christmas Specials (2002) — Hosted by Dave Foley, this parody of Christmas specials and many classic Christmas stories follows David and friends as he seeks to learn the meaning of Christmas Specials, beyond selling knick-knacks for $49.99. * Three Days (Trei zile) (2001) — Un înger oferă unui agent literar a cărei soție a murit înainte de Crăciun șansa de a retrăi ultimele trei zile pentru a-i salva viața soției. * The Three Kings (1987) — Mental-hospital patients escape from a Christmas pageant and go search for baby Jesus while in costume as the Magi. * Three Wise Guys (2005) — * The Twelve Days of Christmas Eve (2004) — A dying man has 12 days (12 chances) to achieve the "perfect" Christmas. * Twice Upon a Christmas (2001) — Santa's daughter has lost her memory, and her new family is determined to help her get it back. * Unlikely Angel (1996) — A singer must work with St Peter to earn her wings at Christmas by re-uniting a family. * Vendetta: A Christmas Story (1997) — '80s cop show spoof has two agents taking on Santa Claus. * Will You Merry Me? (Căsătorie de Crăciun) (2008) — Un tânăr cuplu (creștino-iudaic), chiar înainte de Crăciun, hotărăsc că este timpul ca parinții lor să se cunoască între ei. Filme referitoare la Crăciun * 3 Godfathers (1948) — De Crăciun, în Vechiul Vest, trei văcari găsesc o femeie care moare în timpul nașterii și duc copilul în lumea civilizată într-o parodie a poveștii biblice a magilor. * 12 Monkeys (1995) — Omul este trimis înapoi în timp pentru a opri o epidemie apocaliptică. Filmul include scene care au loc în timpul Crăciunului. * 29th Street (1991) — Când un om câștigă prima loterie organizată de statul New York în Ajunul Crăciunului, în loc să sărbătorească, el aruncă cu o piatră într-o fereastră a unei biserici. Bazat pe o poveste adevărată. * 2046 (2004) — Hong Kong sci-fi writer engages in various sexual encounters through successive Christmas Eves while searching for true love. * About a Boy (2002) — A bachelor enjoys a life of ease thanks to the royalties from a Christmas song his father composed. * Accidentul (film românesc) (1991) — Ecranizare după romanul "Accidentul" de Mihail Sebastian. Un avocat, Paul, o salvează pe Nora, o profesoară de franceză, de la un accident de tramvai în București. Între cei doi tineri are loc o frumoasă poveste de dragoste. Filmul cuprinde scene de Crăciun la Biserica Neagră din Brașov, unde își petrec ei vacanța de Crăciun. * All That Heaven Allows (1955) — O văduvă singură găsește dragostea alături de un grădinar tânăr, spre dezaprobarea copiilor ei adulți. Include scene de Crăciun. * Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) — Songwriter Dave Seville takes in three chipmunks, who can sing, during the Christmas season. The film features the classic "Chipmunk Song (Christmas Don't Be Late)". * American Psycho (2000) — Criminalul în serie Patrick Bateman ia o pauză de la actele sale de teroare pentru a participa la o petrecere de Crăciun dată de logodnica lui. * Annie Hall (1977) — Alvy Singer is forced to attend a Christmas party in Hollywood and breaks up with the title character (again) during the holidays. * The Apartment (1960) — Un tânăr executiv urcă pe scara ierarhică după ce și-a închiriat apartamentul pentru relațiile extraconjugale ale șefilor lui. Cea mai mare parte a filmului are loc între Crăciun și Anul Nou. * Arthur (1981) — Drunken millionaire playboy, on the brink of an arranged marriage, risks his inheritance by falling in love with waitress. Film takes place during or just prior to Christmas season in New York. * Arthur 2: On the Rocks (1988) — După ce și-a pierdut moștenirea, Arthur – acum căsătorit – încearcă să găsească un loc de muncă și să adopte un copil. Filmul are loc în timpul sezonului de Crăciun la New York. * The Associate (1996) — A black woman makes it on Wall Street by creating (and then impersonating) a fictional white male partner. Film includes a Christmas scene. * Auntie Mame (1956) — O femeie excentrică, Mame Dennis, încearcă să se angajeze la magazinul Macy's în timpul Crăciunului. * Autumn in New York (2000) — Middle-aged restaurateur falls in love with free-spirited but terminally ill younger woman. Includes a Christmas scene. * Babe (1995) — The segment "Pork is a Nice Sweet Meat" takes place on Christmas Day. * Batman Returns (1992) — Batman battles the Penguin, Catwoman, and a corrupt industrialist during the Christmas holiday. * Beat Street (1984) — takes place during the holidays with "Santas' Rap" performed by The Treacherous Three. * Bell, Book and Candle (1958) — Modern-day witch tries to woo unsuspecting publisher. The first part of the film takes place at Christmas. * '' The Bells of St. Mary's'' (1945) — An easygoing priest and a no-nonsense nun try to save their run-down school. Scenes include a Christmas pageant. * Ben-Hur (1959) — Un prinț evreu transformat în sclav caută răzbunare împotriva fostului prieten care l-a trădat. Nașterea lui Hristos este prezentată în prolog. * Better Off Dead (1985) — A teenager has to deal with his girlfriend dumping him among family crises, homicidal paper boys, and a rival skier during the holiday season. * Big Business (1929) — Doi vânzători de pomi de Crăciun vecini (Stan și Bran), intră într-o dispută reciproc-distructivă, cu un client, într-o comedie mută scurtă. * Blast of Silence (1961) — Hitman plans mob murder during Christmas season in New York. * The Boat That Rocked (2009) — Guvernul încearcă să închidă un post de radio pirat în 1960 Marea Britanie. Include o scena de Crăciun. * Das Boot (1981) — German U-boat makes a perilous mission during World War II. Includes a Christmastime scene aboard a supply ship. * Boys Town (1938) — Features a Christmas Sequence in the middle. * Brazil (1985) — Begins when, during the holidays, a man is arrested by the secret police who mistake him for a terrorist due to a misprinted file. Near the end, the main character is visited by his boss who is dressed as Santa Claus on his way to a charity event. * Bridget Jones's Diary (2001) — The title character is introduced to her primary love interest at her parents' Christmas party, among several holiday-themed scenes. * Bright Eyes (1934) — Young girl becomes center of custody battle after being orphaned on Christmas morning. * La Bûche (Season's Beatings) (1999) — O femeie se reîntâlnește cu fiicele ei plecate departe în timpul Crăciunului, în urma decesului celui de-al doilea soț al ei. * Cast Away (2000) — În Ajunul Crăciunului, un avion marca FedEx s-a prăbușit în apropierea unei insule pustii, unde singurul supraviețuitor trăiește pentru următorii patru ani. * Catch Me If You Can (2002) — An FBI agent pursues an identity-changing con artist over a period of several years. A number of scenes take place on different Christmases. * The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005) — C.S. Lewis tale, in which the return of Christmas to the frozen fantasy world of Narnia is the first sign of its liberation. * Citizen Kane (1941) — An early scene shows the young Charles Foster Kane receiving a sled as a Christmas gift from his guardian, Mr. Thatcher. * The City of Lost Children (La Cité des Enfants Perdus) (1995) — Un om de știință monstruos răpește copii să le fure visele folosind o mașină. Filmul se deschide cu o secvență de vis din Ajunul Crăciunului. * Come to the Stable (1949) — Two French nuns come to the New England town of Bethlehem to stay with a struggling artist of Christmas scenes for greeting cards. They want to build a children's hospital but soon run afoul of a local gangster, a popular composer and the diocesan bishop. * Cronos (1993) — Film de groază mexican, având acțiunea în timpul Crăciunului și Ajunul Anului Nou. * Cosmopolitan (2003) — An unexpected romance blossoms over the holidays, and undergoes shifts on Christmas and New Years. * Dead End (2003) — Family takes a fatal shortcut en route to Christmas dinner at grandmother's house. * Dead of Night (1945) — One of the segments in this British horror anthology involves a young girl befriending a frightened little boy she encounters while playing hide-and-seek at a Christmas party, only to discover that he might be the ghost of a murder victim. * Decalogue III (1988) — Woman tricks a former lover, now married, into spending Christmas Eve with her. * Desk Set (1957) — TV network researcher and computer expert clash, then find romance. Film includes a Christmas party scene. * Die Hard (1988) — În ajunul Crăciunului, teroriștii acaparează controlul unui zgârie-nori din Los Angeles. * Die Hard 2 (1990) — În ajunul Crăciunului, teroriștii acaparează controlul traficului aerian la aeroportul Washington DC. * Diner (1982) — Old childhood friends, now grown, get together during the holidays in 1959 Baltimore. * Doctor Zhivago (1965) — Includes scene of Lara shooting Komarovsky in the arm at a Christmas party after he rapes her. * Donnie Brasco (1997) — FBI agent infiltrates '70s crime family. A scene has characters celebrating Christmas by exchanging cards stuffed with hundred-dollar bills. * Donovan's Reef (1963) — Comedie despre viața a trei veterani de război, pe o insulă polineziană franceză. Acțiunea are loc în luna decembrie și include un concurs amuzant de Crăciun la Biserica Catolică locală. * Eastern Promises (2007) — Midwife searches for family of newborn baby whose teenaged mother died in childbirth, uncovers dark secrets in Russian gang. Thriller takes place during Christmas season. * Edward Scissorhands (1990) — A man with scissors for hands adjusts to life in suburbia after the death of his creator, and later he sees the Christmas holiday season. * Eight Crazy Nights (2002) — Davey Stone, with the help of Whitey Duvall, remembers the joys of the holiday season in the eight days leading up to Hanukkah and Christmas. * Enemy of the State (1998) — A man is pursued by rogue agents, after he unknowingly obtains incriminating evidence on them, while shopping for Christmas gifts for his family. * Everyone Says I Love You (1996) — Characters attend a Paris Christmas party where everyone is dressed like Groucho Marx. * Eyes Wide Shut (1999) — Around Christmas, a man goes on a sexual odyssey that leads to a mysterious orgy and possibly murder. * The Fabulous Baker Boys (1989) — Lounge pianist brothers find their act, and relationship, transformed by new female singer. Film includes some Christmas scenes. * The Facts of Life (1960) — Two people, each married to someone else, enter into an affair. Film includes a Christmas scene. * Falling In Love (1984) — Married strangers meet while Christmas shopping and begin a friendship that gradually blossoms into love. * Fanny and Alexander (1982) — De Crăciun, niște copii suedezi încearcă să se adapteze la comportamentul dur al tatălui lor vitreg. * The FBI Story (1959) — An FBI agent recounts his career with the Bureau through the decades. Film includes a Christmas scene. * Female Trouble (1974) — Dark comedy chronicles young woman's journey from juvenile delinquency to mass murder. Film begins at Christmas 1960. * First Blood (1982) — There are Christmas decorations hung up in the town that John Rambo visits, thus implying that the film takes place during the holiday season. * The French Connection (1971) — NYC police detective Popeye Doyle attempts to intercept massive heroin shipment from France. We first see Doyle dressed as Santa Claus during a stakeout. * Full Metal Jacket (1987) — One scene has a drill instructor leading his Marine boot camp recruits in a chorus of "Happy Birthday" to Jesus on Christmas Day. * Funny Farm (1988) — A couple buys their dream farmhouse in the country, but a series of disasters lead them to plan a divorce. They attempt to sell their farmhouse by bribing the local townspeople to create the perfect fantasy Christmas to impress prospective buyers. * Futurama: Bender's Big Score (2007) — Nudist aliens take over the world, and the Planet Express crew are made homeless at Christmas. Also, Santa Claus helps in the final battle. * Ghostbusters II (1989) — Filmul este realizat în luna decembrie în timpul sezonului de Crăciun și de Anul Nou în New York City, iar un pom de Crăciun este vizibil pe parcursul a cel puțin o scenă. * Go (1999) — Three intertwining plots that happen to involve one drug deal on Christmas Eve in Los Angeles. * The Godfather (1972) — Crăciunul în 1945 este cea mai bună ocazie pentru mai multe crime în Mafia. * Going My Way (1944) — Young priest is mentored by his aging predecessor in urban parish. Film concludes with a Christmas Eve scene. * Good Sam (1948) — Compulsive do-gooder nearly drives his family to bankruptcy while helping others. Film climaxes at Christmas time. * Goodbye, Mr. Chips (1939) — Retired English schoolteacher and headmaster recalls his career. Film includes a Christmas scene. * Goodfellas (1990) — O scenă are protagoniști mafioți care sărbătoresc Crăciunul după un jaf într-un avion Lufthansa, în decembrie 1978. * The Great Ziegfeld (1936) — Un impresar de pe Broadway își răsfață familia cu cadouri de Crăciun. * Gremlins (1984) — Bad things happen when a Christmas gift gets wet. * Grumpy Old Men (1993) — Niște vârstnici burlaci se iau la întrecere ca să cucerească inima unei văduve. Filmul are unele scene în Ajunul Crăciunului. * Harry Potter series (2001–2011) — Au loc scene în timpul Crăciunului, în care personajele fac schimb de cadouri. * Heatwave (1982) — Conflict over a planned housing development comes to a boil during a brutally hot Christmas season in Sydney, Australia. * Hebrew Hammer (2003) — Un super-erou evreu se luptă cu fiul rău al lui Moș Crăciun, care vrea să distrugă Hanukkah și facă toată lumea să sărbătorească Crăciunul. * Holiday (1938) — Man engaged to wealthy girl finds himself attracted to her free-spirited sister. Film begins on Christmas Day. * Hot Rods to Hell (1967) — Man recovering from Christmas Eve car accident finds himself and family harassed by teenage punks en route to new job as motel owner. * The Hudsucker Proxy (1994) — Naive mail clerk is installed as president of a New York manufacturing company and invents the hula hoop. The film is set in December 1958. * I Am Legend (2007) — Un focar viral izbucnește în Ajunul Crăciunului din 2009, și se răspândește rapid în întreaga întreaga planetă. * I, the Jury (1953) — Hard-boiled PI Mike Hammer investigates the murder of a war buddy during Christmas season. * In Bruges (2008) — Two Irish hit-men hide out in Belgium during the holiday season. * In the Good Old Summertime (1949) — A remake of The Shop Around the Corner, this version also takes place during the holidays despite its title, but Christmas is not the star of the film. The film also introduces the Christmas song "Merry Christmas". * Inside (À l'intérieur) (2007) — În ajunul Crăciunului, o mamă văduvă însărcinată este urmărită de o femeie ucigașă care vrea copilul ei nenăscut. * Jaws: The Revenge (1987) — Un rechin ucigaș urmărește familia unui polițist mort în Bahamas. Filmul începe în momentul de Crăciun. * Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2005) — A crook poses as an actor and gets tangled up in a crime during a Christmas setting. * Kramer vs. Kramer (1979) — În încercarea de a-și găsi un nou loc de muncă, în scopul de a obține custodia legală a fiului său, Ted Kramer participă la un interviu un job (și îl câștigă) în timpul unei petreceri de Crăciun. * L.A. Confidential (1997) — Investigând o crimă în Ajunul Crăciunului, trei detectivi de poliție anihilează o rețea de corupție și violență în 1950 Los Angeles. * Lady and the Tramp (1955) — The film opens and closes around Christmas. * Lady for a Day (1933) — Broadway panhandler Apple Annie needs a Christmas miracle when her convent-bred daughter returns from Spain with the son of a count as her fiance. Remade in 1961 as Pocketful of Miracles. * Lady in the Lake (1947) — Noir mystery spans Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. * Lassie (2005) — Collie dog embarks on long journey home after being sold by her destitute family. Remake of Lassie Come Home climaxes on Christmas Eve. * Legion (2010) — God loses faith in humankind and sends his angels to slaughter them all on Christmas Eve. On Christmas Day, Charlie's baby is born, and is deemed the new savior of mankind. * Lethal Weapon (1987) — Un tânăr polițist sinucigaș se asociază cu un ofițer veteran pentru a rezolva o crimă în timpul sărbătorilor. * The Lion in Winter (1968) — Christmas 1183 is the setting for palace intrigues with King Henry II and family. Remade in 2003. * Little Fockers (2010) — Comic complications and misunderstandings abound in this sequel to Meet the Parents (2000) and Meet the Fockers (2004). Part of the film takes place at Christmas. * Little Women (1933) — Includes scenes of the March family at Christmastime. Remade in 1949, 1978, and 1994. * The Long Kiss Goodnight (1996) — An amnesia victim accidentally re-discovers her previous persona during pre-Christmas holiday events and preparations. * Look Who's Talking Now (1993) — Familia Ubriacco se luptă să fie împreună de Crăciun. * Love Affair (1939) — Doi îndrăgostiți pleacă într-o călătorie, care ulterior nu mai are loc din cauza unui accident de mașină. Cea mai mare parte a acțiunii filmului are loc Crăciun. Refăcut în 1957 (cu titlul „An Affair to Remember”) și 1994. * Love Finds Andy Hardy (1938) — Un adolescent încearcă să își găsească marea dragoste de Crăciun. * Love Story (1970) — Romance blossoms between wealthy law student and doomed schoolteacher. A scene has the young man raising money by selling Christmas trees. * Make Way for Tomorrow (1937) — După ce și-au pierdut casa în urma unei execuții bancare, doi soți vârstnici sunt obligați să divorțeze și să se mute fiecare la unul dintre copiii lor. Filmul include o scena de Crăciun. * Mame (1974) — Versiunea muzicală a filmului „Auntie Mame”. Pe coloana sonoră, este inclusă piesa ”We Need a Little Christmas”. * The Manchurian Candidate (1962) — Un tânăr politician este racolat asasin de către regimul comunist. Filmul include o scenă de Crăciun. * The Matador (2005) — Businessman and hit man strike up an odd friendship. The second half of the film takes place during the Christmas season. * Mean Girls (2004) — Un adolescent provenit dintr-o familie defavorizată se inflitrează într-o gașcă de școală. Include o scenă în care elevele cântă și dansează ”Jingle Bell Rock”. * Meet John Doe (1941) — Un reporter de ziar transformă un vagabond într-un erou național, dar omul amenință să se sinucidă sărind de pe primărie, după care este acuzat de fraudă. Punctul culminant are loc în Ajunul Crăciunului. * Ne vedem în St. Louis (Meet Me in St. Louis) (1944) — Într-o secvență a filmului, o familie din Missouri se bucură de Crăciun. * Merry Christmas, Mr. Lawrence (1983) — Relationships among men in a Japanese POW camp during World War II. A key scene takes place on Christmas Eve. * Metropolitan (1990) — Niște studenți în ultimul an la un colegiu pleacă într-o vacanță de Crăciun pe datorie, în Manhattan. * A Midnight Clear (1992) — Niște soldați americani și germani petrec un Crăciun neliniștit împreună în Franța, în timpul celui de al doilea război mondial. * A Midwinter's Tale (1995) — O trupă de actori încearcă să salveze o biserică prin montarea de Crăciun a piesei Hamlet. * Millions (2004) — Doi frați tineri britanici, foarte religioși, intră în conflict în privința modului în care să-și cheltuie 229,520 de dolari (mai târziu, se dezvăluie ca fiind furați) înainte de schimbarea cursului dolarului la euro din apropierea Crăciunului. * The Miracle of Morgan's Creek (1944) — Small-town girl finds herself pregnant after marrying a departing soldier while intoxicated. Film climaxes on Christmas Eve. * Mon oncle Antoine (1971) — Boy comes of age in Quebec mining town in late 1940s. Much of the film takes place on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. * Money Train (1995) — Are loc în timpul sezonului de Crăciun și de Anul Nou. * Monty Python's Life of Brian (1979) — Comedic account of ancient Israelite whose life parallels Christ's. Opening scene takes place during (and parodies) the Nativity. * Monty Python's the Meaning of Life (1983) — A collection of comedic vignettes illustrating the various stages of man's life. One scene depicts Heaven as a place where it is Christmas every day. * Moonstruck (1987) — Romantic comedy-drama takes place during, or just prior to, the holiday season. * Mr. and Mrs. Smith (1941) — Un bărbat și o femeie descoperă că căsătoria lor nu a fost legală. Filmul are loc în perioada Crăciunului. * Mutiny on the Bounty (1935) — Niște marinari britanici se revoltă împotriva căpitanului lor tiranic în timpul expediției din 1789 în Tahiti. Include o scena de Crăciun. * My Night at Maud's (1969) — Catholic engineer engages in philosophical conversation with atheist professor friend and seductive divorcee during Christmas season. * Never Say Goodbye (1946) — Un artist încearcă să își recâștige fosta sotie, în preajma Crăciunului. * The Night of the Hunter (1955) — Scenele finale ale filmului descriu niște copii se bucură de Crăciun după ce a fost capturat răpitorul lor. * Noise (2007) — Australian police constable suffers from tinnitus while investigating a brutal mass murder on a suburban commuter train. Film ends on Christmas Eve. * The Odessa File (1974) — Thriller politic având acțiunea în perioada Crăciunului, și are cântecul ”Christmas Dream”, pe coloana sonoră. * On Her Majesty's Secret Service (1969) — James Bond lucrează pentru a contracara amenințarea războiului biologic. O parte a filmului are loc în Elveția, în timpul sezonului de Crăciun. * On the Avenue (1937) — Features the Christmas scenes and has a famous Christmas song. * One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest (1975) — Includes a scene where McMurphy throws an illicit Christmas party for the mental ward. * Ordinary People (1980) — Affluent suburban family struggles with the aftermath of one son's death and the other's attempted suicide. Includes some Christmas scenes. * Our Vines Have Tender Grapes (1945) — O familie de fermieri norvegieni imigrează într-un sat din statul Wisconsin. Filmul include scene de Crăciun. * P2 (2007) — O femeie de afaceri este urmărită de un psihopat după ce a fost blocată într-o parcare în Ajunul Crăciunului. * Pandora's Box (1929) — Seductive young woman brings ruin to herself and those who love her, culminating in her death at the hands of Jack the Ripper on Christmas Eve. * Penny Serenade (1941) — Dramă. Include scene dintr-un concurs de Crăciun pentru copii. * Period of Adjustment (1962) — Two couples hash out their marital difficulties on Christmas Eve. * Pocketful of Miracles (1961) — Frank Capra remake of his own Lady for a Day (q.v.). * Precious (2009) — O mamă adolescentă se luptă pentru a depăși sărăcia și abuzul parental. Filmul include o scena de Crăciun. * The Proposition (2005) — In 1880s Australia, a captured outlaw is given until Christmas Day to find and kill his murderous older brother. * Psycho (1960) — Bank secretary Marion Crane goes on the lam with embezzled money and has a fatal encounter with disturbed motel manager Norman Bates. Christmas decorations are visible in downtown Phoenix in an early scene. * Rabbit Test (1978) — A man gets pregnant and spoofs the Nativity. * The Ref (1994) — A cat burglar is forced to take a bickering, dysfunctional family hostage on Christmas Eve. * Reindeer Games (2000) — A newly-paroled convict is coerced into helping a gang of thieves rob a Native-American casino on Christmas Eve. * Rent (2005) — Prima jumătate a filmului are loc între Crăciun și Anul Nou. A doua jumătate a filmului prezinta evenimentele din anul următor. Filmul se încheie în Ajunul Crăciunului următor. * Rick (2003) — Adaptare după opera lui Verdi, “Rigoletto”, care are loc în Manhattan în timpul Crăciunului. * Rocky (1976) — Un boxer de categorie ușoară primește șansa de a participa la un campionat la categoria grea în meciul de Anul Nou. Filmul include o serie de scene de Crăciun. * Rocky IV (1985) — An epic boxing match between the USSR's Captain Ivan Drago and the USA's Rocky Balboa on Christmas Day. * Roger & Me (1989) — Documentar despre închiderea uzinei General Motors din Flint, Michigan în care regizorul de film Michael Moore se confruntă cu presedintele GM, Roger Smith, la o petrecere a companiei din Ajunul Crăciunului. * Ronin (1998) — Thriller-ul de spionaj. Are loc o scenă de la sărbătoarea de Crăciun în aer liber din sudul Franței * Running Scared (1986) — Lethal Weapon-style cop/buddy comedy takes place largely around Christmas. * Santa Claws (1996) — O actriță este urmărită de un fan în timp ce filma un film de Crăciun. * Serendipity (2001) — Scena de deschidere are loc la Bloomingdale în timpul Crăciunului. John și Sara se întâlnesc în timp ce făceau cumpărături de Crăciun, și voiau să-și cumpere aceeași pereche de mănuși. Pe coloana sonoră se aude melodia „Cool Yule” a lui Bette Midler. * The Seven Little Foys (1955) — Film biografic despre artistul de vodevil Eddie Foy și familia lui. Filmul include unele scene de Crăciun. * The Silent Partner (1978) — Bank teller plays cat-and-mouse with mall Santa-turned-holdup man over money from robbery. * Since You Went Away (1944) — Dramă a cărei acțiune are loc în Ajunul Crăciunului, în timpul celui de al doilea război mondial. * Six Weeks (1982) — O femeie de afaceri cu cosmetice și greva fiica ei grav bolnavă se împrietenesc cu un politician și vizitează New York City de Crăciun. * Sleepless in Seattle (1993) — Woman responds to plea from lonely widower on Christmas Eve radio program. * Soldier (1998) — Includes a Christmas party among the settlers before Todd's exile. * Some Girls (1988) — Un student la colegiu primește mai mult decât se aștepta atunci când vizitează familia prietenei lui în Quebec pentru Crăciun. * Splendor in the Grass (1961) — Dragoste, represiune, și colaps mental la sfârșitul anului 1920 în Kansas. Filmul include o scenă de Crăciun. * Stalag 17 (1953) — American POWs fight among themselves a few days before Christmas. * Steel Magnolias (1989) — Exploring the intersecting lives of several women in small-town Louisiana. One scene takes place at Christmas. * Step Brothers (2008) - În Ajunul Crăciunului, cei doi frați vitregi, Brennan (Will Ferrell) și Dale (John C. Reilly) distrug pomul de iarnă al familiei și aruncă cadourile în timp ce sunt somnambuli * Stowaway (1936) — O fetiță orfană din China (Shirley Temple) este abandonată departe pe o navă și este găsită de către un cuplu american care o adoptă. Shirley Temple cântă ”That's What I Want for Christmas”, în scena finală. * A Summer Place (1959) — Adulter, divorț și romantism adolescentin între două familii care întâlnesc pe o insulă-stațiune din Maine. Filmul include o scenă de Crăciun. * Sun Valley Serenade (1941) — Un muzician se îndrăgostește de o de refugiată norvegiană în timpul unui concert, în vacanța de Crăciun, la o stațiune de schi din Idaho. * The Sure Thing (1985) — Rivalitatea se transformă în dragoste pentru doi studenți care aleargă la un cros în timpul vacanței de Crăciun. * Tales from the Crypt (1972) — Primul segment din această antologie horror este despre o femeie care își ucide soțul în casă, în Ajunul Crăciunului, și este, astfel, în imposibilitatea de a suna la poliție, atunci când un nebun într-un costum de Moș Crăciun este în fața casei. * The Thin Man (1934) — Comic murder mystery includes several Christmas scenes. * This Sporting Life (1963) — Un jucător de rugby se uită înapoi în timp ce își recuperează dinții dintr-un meci de Ajunul Crăciunului, unde a fost bătut. * Three Days of the Condor (1975) — Un thriller-ul de spionaj are loc în timpul sezonului de vacanță. * To All a Good Night (1980) — Un Moș Crăciun criminal le urmărește pe fetele dintr-un club studențesc. * Tokyo Godfathers (2003) — A homeless trio (an alcoholic ex-athlete, a teenaged runaway, and an aging drag queen) are redeemed when they discover an abandoned infant at Christmas. * Tom & Thomas (The Christmas Twins) (2002) — Doi gemeni identici care nu s-au mai văzut demult se reunesc, luptă împotriva traficului de copii. Filmul are loc în timpul sezonului de Crăciun. * Toy Story (1995) — Scena finală are loc în ziua de Crăciun. * Toy Story 3 (2010) — Scena finală are loc în ziua de Crăciun. * Toys (1992) — Un om se luptă cu fratele său „războinic” pentru moștenirea fabricii de jucării a tatălui lor mort. Filmul începe la Crăciun. * A Tree Grows in Brooklyn (1945) — Memoir of girl's coming of age in turn-of-the-century Brooklyn includes scene of her impoverished father bringing home a vendor's discarded Christmas tree for the holiday. * Two Family House (2000) — Blue-collar worker dreams of singing career and serves as landlord to a young Irish mother in 1950s Staten Island. Film ends on Christmas Eve. * The Umbrellas of Cherbourg (1964) — Young romance is thwarted by war and arranged marriage in this musical film. Final scene takes place on Christmas Eve. * The Unholy Three (1925) — Circus sideshow performers enter a criminal alliance that leads to murder. Silent film remade as a sound film in 1930; both versions have Christmas Eve/Christmas scenes. * The Victors (1963) — The scene in which Private Slovik is executed for desertion is accompanied by Frank Sinatra singing Christmas carols on the soundtrack. * The War of the Roses (1989) — Include mai multe scene de Crăciun. * Welcome to L.A. (1976) — Depicts relationships, sexual and otherwise, among a group of alienated young Los Angelinos. Film includes some Christmas scenes. * We're Not Married! (1952) — Several different couples are wed on Christmas Eve by a justice of the peace, but later discover that the marriages aren't legally valid. * When Harry Met Sally (1989) — Include mai multe scene de Crăciun și Anul Nou. * The World of Henry Orient (1964) — Două eleve merg la un concert de pian în apropiere de Manhattan, unde constată că pianistul este un afemeiat. Filmul include mai multe scene de Crăciun. * Yours, Mine and Ours (1968) — Follows the lives of two families joined into one, all 22 of them. Includes a scene on Christmas morning with the ensuing confusion of 19 children opening presents. * You've Got Mail (1998) — Internet-era update of The Shop Around the Corner includes Christmas– and Thanksgiving-related scenes. Emisiune speciale TV * Arthur's Perfect Christmas Note Surse * https://ro.wikipedia.org/wiki/List%C4%83_de_filme_de_Cr%C4%83ciun * https://ro.wikipedia.org/wiki/List%C4%83_de_filme_de_Cr%C4%83ciun_de_televiziune_sau_direct-pe-video * https://ro.wikipedia.org/wiki/List%C4%83_de_filme_referitoare_la_Cr%C4%83ciun Vedeți și * Filme Wiki Categorie:Crăciun